Confesiones de Taichi en Navidad
by jacque-kari
Summary: Taichi adora la Navidad, pero suele tener ciertos problemas que le juegan en contra [Para la actividad de fin de año/navidad/año nuevo del topic Taiora]. Capítulo 1: De Ishidas, Takenouchis y Yagamis. Capítulo 2: Una lección en Navidad.
1. De Ishidas, Takenouchis y Yagamis

**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos. Para la actividad de fin de año/navidad/año nuevo del topic Taiora.

 **Aclaración:** La actividad consistía en escribir dos viñetas o one-shot (mínimo 500 y máximo 1000 palabras), cada uno acerca de un concepto que nos sortearon sin mencionar el concepto o palabra en cuestión. Algo así como el juego Taboo.

 **Número de palabras:** 1102 (me pasé un poquito, solo un poquito).

* * *

 _ **De Ishidas, Takenouchis y Yagamis**_

—Tengo un problema.

Después de diez minutos paseándose de un lado para el otro en el salón de los Ishida, Taichi al fin se había decidido a hablar.

Sentado en el sofá con un bajo entre las manos, como era usual en él, Yamato suspiró; con melancolía añadirían algunos, porque los músicos suelen ser melancólicos, o eso dicen.

—Ya… —replicó el rubio; a esa altura no era como si no se lo hubiera imaginado. Taichi tenía la manía de hacer la misma rutina siempre que tenía un problema—. Déjame adivinar. No sabes qué regalarle a Sora por Navidad.

El castaño alzó las cejas, sin ocultar su sorpresa ante el acierto de su mejor amigo. Ni siquiera lo había tenido que pensar.

—¿Cómo supiste?

—Porque es el mismo problema de todos los años y el año pasado recurriste a Hikari, así que lo más lógico era que ahora fuera mi turno. —Así era Ishida, _escalofriantemente_ lógico, al menos para quienes vivían la vida desde una perspectiva más emocional como Taichi.

—Bueno, eso es… —suspiró el castaño dejándose caer junto a Yamato en el sofá.

—No entiendo cómo pueden llevar cuatro años de novios y toda una vida de amistad sin que aún sepas qué regalarle.

—Lo dices como si fuera fácil —bufó.

—Lo es. —Se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente. Por lo general Taichi pensaría que solo fanfarroneaba, pero por la expresión seria de su rostro pudo saber que no era el caso.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues ilumíname. ¿Cómo haces para elegir el regalo de Hikari?

—En primer lugar, solo llevamos dos años así que no he tenido que pensar en tantos regalos. Y en segundo…ella me lo dice.

—Si se lo preguntas no cuenta.

—¿Quién ha dicho que se lo pregunte?

—¿Hablas de que te lo suelta así sin más? —preguntó sorprendido.

—No exactamente…pero Hikari puede ser muy transparente si la observas bien. Eso es lo que hago, observarla. Así veo qué cosas mira más en el centro comercial o qué cosas le hacen especial ilusión. —Uno de los talentos del rubio era soltar esa clase de frases que en cualquier otro sonarían cursis y hacer que sonaran casuales.

—Vale, pues eso es porque estás con una Yagami…

—No te sigo.

—Hablo de que nuestras relaciones son opuestas. Tú estás con una Yagami y yo con una Takenouchi. Mientras a ti te toca escoger para una chica transparente, a mí me toca calentarme las neuronas pensando qué le puedo gustar a una chica tan críptica como Sora…

—Ya, supongo que tienes razón…

—¿Ahora entiendes cuál es mi problema? —preguntó melodramáticamente, tal vez hastiado de que todo el mundo lo minimizara.

—Tampoco es para tanto. ¿Sabes cuál creo que es tu verdadero problema?

—¿Cuál?

—La Navidad…

—¿Qué? Yo adoro la Navidad…

—Y el día blanco, su aniversario, el cumpleaños de Sora y toda otra fecha que signifique hacer un regalo.

—Sigo sin entender de qué mierda hablas.

—No es el regalo lo que te preocupa, es la fecha. ¿Te acuerdas de esa vez en que fuiste a ver a Sora y por el camino recogiste una flor para ella?

—Sí, se puso a llorar, pero al principio creí que era porque se le habían caído tres pétalos sin que me diera cuenta. Y además fue hace tiempo, todavía estábamos en secundaria…

—Es lo de menos. Lo que trato de decir, genio, es que te sientes demasiado presionado cuando sabes que tienes que regalarle algo, en cambio, cuando simplemente te nace tus regalos no son _tan_ malos —concluyó con malicia.

Taichi se quedó tan sorprendido con sus palabras que tardó varios segundos en poder reaccionar.

—Creo que te entiendo, pero sigo sin saber cómo hacer para elegir su regalo.

Yamato finalmente dejó el bajo a un costado y se estiró en el sofá para poder extraer un papel doblado del bolsillo de su pantalón y extenderlo hacia su mejor amigo.

—¿Y eso qué es?

—Un papel. ¿Qué más va a ser?

—¿Tienes que ser siempre tan…?

—Tómalo, ¿quieres?

Todavía un poco enfurruñado, Taichi lo retiró bruscamente de la mano de Yamato y lo extendió ante sus ojos. Había un mensaje escrito en él con una letra que pudo reconocer al instante.

 _Los mejores regalos son aquellos que hacemos sin darnos cuenta._

—¿Qué mierda? Esto lo escribió Hikari.

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

—Sabía que vendrías a mí tarde o temprano, así que le pedí que te escribiera un consejo en caso de que los míos no funcionaran. —Práctico, Yamato era tan práctico como lógico.

—¿Y qué se supone que haga con esta adivinanza?

—Tomarla y salir de mi casa a buscar el regalo de Sora.

—Pero…

—Adiós, Taichi.

Y mal amigo. Lógico, práctico y un mal amigo, así era Yamato Ishida.

* * *

Lo tenía. El regalo perfecto, o eso quería creer. _Necesitaba_ creerlo. A decir verdad, no era nada de otro mundo. Nada que un novio no le hubiera regalado nunca a una novia. Podía incluso considerarse cliché y poco original, pero por primera vez Taichi no dejó que aquello le importara; o al menos que le quitara el sueño.

Como siempre, Sora había escogido el regalo ideal para él (normal considerando que era un Yamato o Yamato era una Sora, es decir, el mismo tipo de persona, y él un Yagami transparente y predecible), por lo que cuando fue su turno estaba más nervioso de lo que podía expresar.

La pelirroja lo miró con curiosidad al recibir el sobre que le ofrecía. Solo esperaba que este año no hubiera dado la misión por perdida y en lugar de buscar un regalo hubiera optado por darle el dinero como hacían algunas tías, aquello sí que no se lo perdonaría. Honestamente le divertía un poco imaginar con qué llegaría Taichi cada vez.

Con delicadeza rompió el sello y extrajo un boleto de tren para Kyoto. Frunció el ceño, sin comprender hasta que vio la fecha. ¿Podía ser lo que creía?

—En realidad es para mí, para ir a verte a tu primer desfile… digo, no a ti, a las modelos con tus trajes, tú entiendes…

Una ligera risa escapó de labios de Sora.

—Lo hago, pero es el mismo día del campeonato de tu universidad…

—Exactamente. Está claro cuál de las dos cosas es más importante, ¿no crees?

—Pero dijiste…

—Sé lo que dije. Ahora cambié de opinión. Quiero regalarte mi tiempo tal como tú me regalas el tuyo.

—Taichi…

Sora no tuvo palabras suficientes para expresarse, por lo cual se precipitó hacia él y depositó en sus labios un beso cargado de sentimientos y emoción. Por primera vez, Taichi había dado en el clavo.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Ok, me pasé un poco con las palabras y no sé si lo hice bien, pero espero que no esté del todo mal. El Yamakari fue totalmente involuntario, en serio, aunque ya sé que no me creerán.

Quiero desear una feliz Navidad al topic Taiora y a todo el que llegue hasta aquí abajo.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Una lección en Navidad

**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos. Para la actividad de fin de año/navidad/año nuevo del topic Taiora.

 **Número de palabras:** 852

* * *

 _ **Una lección en Navidad**_

¡Si solo había sido la puntita! O al menos eso se decía Taichi. Un discreto mordisco a la punta de aquella delicia que deleitó sus papilas gustativas en cuanto el conocido sabor a canela, y algo más que nunca había podido reconocer, llenó su boca. Por un segundo pudo verdaderamente saborear su niñez, así de simple y rápido. Luego vino el crujido; para entonces todo se tiñó de rojo y un dolor indescriptible le atravesó la parte superior de la mandíbula.

No pudo evitarlo. En cuanto los vio allí en la mesa, tan solos y desamparados, casi escondidos entre todo tipo de manjares y comidas tradicionales, corrió hacia ellos cual niño pequeño y se hizo de uno antes de que alguien lo viera o pudiera prohibírselo, o bueno, casi…

—¡Taichi!

—¡Princesa! —replicó ante el llamado, girándose de golpe hacia ella y escondiendo su tesoro detrás de la espalda.

Para su mala suerte, su cara de niño inocente no funcionaba con Mimi más de lo que lo hacía con Sora; valga decir, en lo absoluto. La castaña captó al vuelo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—No creas que no te vi. Son para cuando abramos los regalos, así que más te vale que lo dejes donde estaba —advirtió.

Al saberse descubierto, Taichi suspiró. Hora de cambiar de tácita.

—¡Pero si solo es uno! —protestó—. No se notará.

—Claro que lo hará. Cada cosa está perfectamente contabilizada. He puesto mucho esfuerzo en preparar esta cena para que salga perfecta…

—Pero…

—¿Quieres que llame a Sora? —Puso las manos en jarra. Sus amigos solían llamar a esa una tácita infalible, Taichi lo llamaba jugar sucio.

Desde algún punto del departamento la pelirroja preguntó quién la necesitaba, seguramente ocupada en otros quehaceres, y Taichi se vio obligado a dar por perdida la batalla. De mala gana dejó el pequeño objeto robado de vuelta en el platillo del que lo había sacado.

Con una sonrisa satisfecha, Mimi le dio el tipo de palmadita en el hombro que se le da a un niño de cinco años cuando se le dice que no tendrá postre, pero que uno está muy orgulloso de él —algo totalmente impropio considerando que Taichi tenía veinticuatro— y se giró sobre sus talones en un movimiento rápido y elegante, perdiéndose de vista tan abruptamente como había aparecido.

 _Ilusa._ Taichi Yagami podía perder una batalla, pero nunca, jamás de los jamases, la guerra.

En un movimiento todavía más rápido que el anterior, volvió a asaltar la mesa y se echó el _tentempié_ en el bolsillo del pantalón. Ya pensaría dónde comerlo sin que nadie lo viera.

Y así había empezado todo, con él en el balcón dándole un mordisco a esa exquisitez que amaba desde niño. Es decir, ¿qué era lo peor que podía pasar? Ni siquiera contaba como una travesura. Personas como él nunca deberían hacerse ese tipo de preguntas, porque el destino tiene la mala costumbre de darles una lección.

Un agudo y desgarrador grito interrumpió la celebración de todo el edificio y asustó a los vecinos.

Fue así como la Navidad soñada de Mimi se vio estropeada y lo que parecía una prometedora noche en compañía de sus amigos terminó siendo para Taichi y Sora una ida obligatoria al dentista. Después de todo, lo del crujido no era una exageración; el chico se había quebrado un diente que a juzgar por cómo dolió debía estar cariado.

Luego de veinte minutos en coche con Taichi soportando a duras penas el dolor y el errático conducir de su novia (conducía peor cuando estaba enfadada), cuando llegaron a la consulta y el dentista lo hizo pasar el chico pensó que nunca se había sentido tan feliz de ver a uno. Creyó que cualquier cosa sería mejor que seguir escuchando la interminable retahíla de la pelirroja. Gran error. Soportar la sesión en el dentista nunca iba a ser algo preferible.

—¡Prefiero aguantar a Sora! —gritó el muy ingrato.

Desde afuera la chica lo escuchó y sonrió. Decidió que por ser Navidad sería compasiva. Después de todo, para alguien que odiaba ir al dentista, ganarse un boleto gratuito a su consulta en Nochebuena ya era suficiente castigo.

Treinta minutos más tarde Taichi salió pálido y mudo. Casi un regalo, bromeó la chica para sí misma.

«Nunca más», se repetía él en su fuero interno una y otra vez cual borracho que promete que nunca más volverá a beber a sabiendas de que ciertos placeres son irresistibles.

Apenas podía creerse su mala suerte. Seguro que ni Jou lo superaba. Si todo había sido por un inocente mordisco a uno de esos estúpidos, deliciosos y tradicionales…

—¡Feliz Navidad! —A modo de burla, Taichi no tuvo duda alguna, el dentista extrajo de un bolsillo de su delantal uno de esos infames dulces que habían sido los culpables de todo y que usualmente se reservaban solo para niños y lo extendió hacia él.

A este le volvió el dolor de muelas de solo ver uno de esos y tuvo que rechazarlo. Sora tenía razón; por esa noche y al menos por lo que quedaba de ese año, ya había aprendido su lección.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Aquí mi segunda contribución a esta actividad que creo que es mejor que la anterior, aunque sigo sin saber si lo hice bien; omitiendo el concepto, digo.

¡Gracias por leer y feliz Navidad!


End file.
